


All Tied Up - A Children FNaF AU

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Series: The Gay U - A lust filled Children FNaF AU [1]
Category: Children FNaF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, F/F, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Shipping, children fnaf - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: A fanfic for Fredsoulrito's Power Hour featuring Sammy x Michael, Francis x Daniel, and so much more!





	1. Sammy and Michael

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE DISCLAIMER: This story is set in AU where
> 
> a.) The spirits have aged to the point of being teenagers
> 
> b.) Most of them are gay
> 
> c.) Yes ghosts can age
> 
> NONE of this is official nor to be interpreted as official.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

     It was another silent night at Freddy's. All of the children's souls sat around outside their suits, bored. Francis hid in Pirate's Cove, trying to kick at balled up paper and failing. Charlie sat up against the wall, watching Francis longingly and smiling. Daniel paced (and stumbling) around the show stage, thinking of what to do with the next night guard. Bianca was in the back stage area, turning the empty heads towards the camera for the next guard to see. Alongside the rest of the souls were Sammy and Michael.   
  
    Sammy and Michael sat around in the kitchen at opposite sides. Michael was laying on the floor, staring at the roof. At the other side of the room Sammy was sitting inside his box, staring at Michael and frowning. It'd been years since Michael had died and still Michael had not warmed up to him. Normally Sammy would've been fine with this and turned him away as a useless soul, but something about Michael was so...enticing to him. For the longest time he had no clue what it was. Was it pity? Was it admiration? Was it...No. It couldn't be. When he was alive, people mentioned boys loving girls. Boys loving another boy was sinful and wrong. There was no way he could love Michael. His humble and adorable attitude, his charming demeanor, his...his... No. This wasn't right.

    Sammy rose from his box, stepping out onto the kitchen floor. Michael glanced over towards him, quickly turning away to avoid his gaze. Sammy sighed, moving over to where Michael was lying. The closer he got, the more anxious he felt. This wasn't right. There was no way. Michael hated him and this was a sin. As he got close enough as to where he was right next to him, he blushed brightly.  _I can't do this_ , he thought.  _He would never fall for me regardless..._

    Michael turned his head to meet Sammy's gaze, frowning.   
  
    "Yeah...?" Michael grunted, his distaste audible in his voice.

    "O-Oh," Sammy muttered. He'd never felt this feeling before. It felt like butterflies in his stomach, fluttering wildly. His heart would be beating fast, if he were alive. "I-I just wanted to talk to you about something. Something that's been on my mind for a while now."

    "Oh yeah?" Michael said, suspicious. A hint of curiosity was audible. "Do you want me to kill another guard? Maybe try and slaughter an entire party?"

   "N-No," stuttered Sammy. "I just...I've been having these...Feelings." Sammy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

    Michael cocked his head. "Feelings? Ones that aren't 'homicidal rage' or 'sociopathy'?"

    Sammy sighed, shaking his head. "I...I think..." Sammy fell to his knees, throwing his arms and head onto Michael's chest. "I think I love you!"

    Michael stared at him, shocked. No one had actually told him they loved him, especially not another boy. He knew he shouldn't have felt love for him after all he had done to so many people people. But Michael felt...Empathy. He felt a warmness towards Sammy. He smiled at Sammy, running his hand through his hair.

    "Hey, Sammy." Michael said warmly. "It's okay...I...I feel the same." Michael blushed, sitting up and raising Sammy's face up to his.

    "M-Michael," stuttered Sammy, "I-I'm so happy! I didn't think..." Michael stopped Sammy by putting a finger gently to his lips.

    "It's okay, hun." Cooed Michael, "Don't think for now. Just follow your heart." Michael moved in his head, kissing Sammy gently on the lips and pulling him in, holding him tight.

     "I love you, Sammy." Whispered Michael lovingly into Sammy's ear.

     "I love you too, Michael." Sammy responded. "I love you too..."

END


	2. Francis and Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, the fic may become slightly NSFW. Read at your own discretion.

    Francis stopped his futile attempts at kicking around the paper balls. Stopping and leaning against the wall of the cove. He'd been so frustrated since the last guard that had been here. 

    "Shoulda been my kill..." muttered Francis, glaring at Daniel as he paced about (still stumbling and tripping). "Swooping in...Didn't even give me a fair chance." He frowned as he thought about that night. Francis was one step away from entering the room before Daniel swooped in and knocked the guard out cold.  _It just wasn't fair_ , Francis thought to himself.  _He's always the one stealing MY attention..._

     _Is it because of his looks,_ he thought as he looked up and down Daniel's body. That damned adorable face, that slim physique, that nice firm ass. It all angered him.  _I bet he's even loaded in the downstairs section..._ he thought, shaking his head. Disgusting. He shouldn't be thinking about that. Thought the thought lingered in the back of his head, slowly enraging him more and more. 

    "It's not fair, its not FAIR!" he mumbled angrily to himself. "I'll show him. He thinks he's better than me..." Quickly, Francis rushed onto the show stage, grabbing Daniel and slamming him into the wall, pinning him. Daniel gasped, frantically looking around.

    "W-What's going on!?" Daniel asked frantically, audibly panicked. As he was blind, he'd no idea what was happening. He squirmed under Francis's tight grasping.

    "You think you're so much better than me, huh?" Francis growled into his ear, tightening his grip. "Why is that?"

    "Francis?" Daniel gasped, shocked at his sudden act of aggression. "Why are you doing this!? Let go!" Francis growled, slamming him against wall again and leaning in close.

    "Answer my question, bitch" Francis smiled, gaining a strange pleasure seeing Daniel's cute little panicked face as he squirmed deliciously in his grasp. A warm sensation grew in his pants as he watched Daniel.

    "Francis, I-It's not like that!" Daniel answered, squirming and panting. It was no use. Francis was so much stronger than him. He knew he should've been scared but at the same time, he felt flustered. He was...enjoying it. In his pants he was already half hard and still growing. He tried his best to hide it, shifting his legs to make it less visible.  _What a freak, getting off to this..._ , he thought to himself. just then he looked down to Francis's crotch, noting the giant bulge that'd grown. Francis was definitely enjoying this too.

    "F-Francis please..." Daniel murmured softly. If he was going to enjoy this, he was going to play his role well. He wanted this so bad. The thoughts of Francis he'd had for a long time he'd kept suppressed at the back of his mind. Now, however, they were finally coming to fruition. 

    Francis's smile grew even bigger, rubbing up against Daniel. Their large bulges met, rubbing up against one another and shooting waves of pleasure up their bodies. Daniel let out a gentle moan as Francis leaned in an gently nibbled Daniel's neck.

    "O-Oh!" Daniel shouted out, shocked at Francis's sudden move.  _God,_ thought Daniel, _he must really want this too._ Just then, Francis eased his grip, letting Daniel free. He stood there, blushing and panting as he looked towards the sound of Francis's panting.

    "I'll show you how much better I am, Daniel Chesser." Chuckled Francis, his voice slightly shaky. "I'll make you min-" Francis's promise was cut short as Daniel pulled him in, kissing him passionately.

    "Show me now, Francis," Daniel said lustfully. "Show me just how perfect you are~".

**End**


	3. Charlie And Bianca

    Bianca walked over to Charlie, sitting next to her. Charlie looked up, giving Bianca a warm smile.

    "Hiya, Bianca!" Charlie said. "What're you doing here? I thought you were prepping for the next guard?" Bianca gave her a shrug.

    "I thought I was too," she responded,looking over towards the backstage door. "but Francis and Daniel rushed in there and rushed me out." Charlie snickered a little.

    "Maybe they went in there to make out~" Charlie said, making kissey faces at Bianca. Bianca giggled, shoving Charlie slightly. Luckily, Charlie's skin had become far less sensitive. Charlie blushed slightly, looking into Bianca's eyes. "You know that actually is pretty relevant..." Bianca cocked her head, smirking.

    "Oh?" She said coyly. "And how is that? You gonna tell me you've been making out with Francis?" Bianca snorted, trying to suppress her hopes that this wasn't the case.

    Unbeknownst to Charlie, she'd always had a crush on her. Over the years, the attraction had only gotten worse as she began to age. Sexual urges had begun to overtake her, thrusting images of her dominating Charlie in a variety of ways. She'd often catch herself idly stroking her vag without being aware. She'd even broken down into multiple instances of pure sexual longing, fantasizing about ravishing Charlie as she played with her dripping wet pussy for hours on end. She needed Charlie. Charlie was the only person she'd ever truly longed for.

    "Nah, those boys just aren't my type." She said, rubbing her shoulder. She caught herself staring into Bianca's eyes. She quickly looked away, smirking slightly. "I've actually been thinking about...trying it out with you." Charlie blushed as she said this, staring at the floor. She had always dreamed of kissing Bianca ever since she was a child. She'd never fully understood the appeal of boys. Girls had always been the real deal for her. Bianca was the perfect girl to her. Her beautiful dark skin, her deep sexy eyes, her curvy body. She NEEDED Bianca.

    Bianca smirked, bewildered that Charlie was actually coming onto her. _Holy SHIT_ , she thought.  _It's actually going to happen._ Bianca composed herself, still slightly flustered.

    "O-Oh" she stammered, trying her hardest to conceal her excitement. "I _suppose_ I can let you try i-" She was cut short as Charlie tackled her to the floor of the Cove, pressing her lips (Or at least the area where her lips would normally be) against Bianca's. She squirmed slightly in surprise, slowly giving into Charlie's rough advances. Eventually Charlie broke the contact, panting. She sat on top of Bianca, slowly grinding against her chest. Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths, her small yet perky breasts pushing against her shirt.

    "God, Bianca," moaned Charlie, drooling slightly. "I've wanted to take you for so long~." She leaned in and kissed her neck. Bianca let out a moan, biting her lip. This wasn't exactly as she had hoped, but her pussy ached for Charlie's touch regardless. "I'm going to use you so much, Bianca~. I'm going to make you my sex toy~. I love you so much~" Charlie cooed, staring into Bianca's eyes.

    "I-I love you too, Charlie~!" Moaned Bianca, fingering herself through her wet jeans. Even this subdued touch alone was enough to send rockets of pleasure through her, her large breasts already perky. "I want to pleasure you and be pleasured~." Charlie ran her fingers under Bianca's shirt, groping her breasts. Bianca writhed and moaned in pleasure as she squeezed her soft squishy tits. 

   "I'm going to enjoy fucking you all night long~" Charlie said in a mix of sexy and threatening tones. She pulled her shirt off over her head, leaning in and giving Bianca the greatest night of her unlife.

**END**


	4. Epilogue

    The night was no longer a quiet one. The halls of Freddy's were filled with the lust filled cries and moans of the souls as they enjoyed the sins of the flesh. The scent of sweat and other bodily fluids filled the air. In the corner of the dining hall stood two figures, their bright white eyes cutting through the dark. Their bright white smiles grew as they observed the sexual displays, satisfied by their work. Slowly they faded into the darkness, leaving the spirits to their pleasure.


End file.
